Land Before Time: Pterano's Redemption
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: It hasn't been long since Pterano was banished from the Great Valley, and he is really regretting all the decisions he has made. He is also dealing with an angry Sierra and Rinkus, who are looking for revenge. It is also Petree's hatch-day.


Pterano's Redemption

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this storyline. I made it with my own imagination. I do not own any of the characters.

One day in the mysterious beyond, Pterano, Petree's uncle, was trying to avoid Rinkus and Sierra who were still looking for revenge on him. "I know you are here Pterano!" said a very ticked off Sierra. Pterano had no choice but to find the deepest darkest cave to hide in. "You will pay for those wasted years of searching for power!" said Sierra again. "Yeah and all those times you punched us in the beak. And the times you insulted us!" added Rinkus. The angry flyers searched around until the bright circle left the sky.

When they turned into their hideout, Rinkus thought of an idea. "What if we kidnapped his nephew? That will make him show his self" said Rinkus. "That is the best idea we've come up with all day. We do it tomorrow night." So the 2 flyers went to sleep, and that is when Pterano came out of his cave. "Oh if only I had made the right choices then. I wouldn't be stuck here in "sharptooth land" that is for certain. Plus I have my 2 former companions seeking revenge for what I started. Why didn't I listen to my dear sister?"

The next morning Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike were setting up for Petree's hatchday party they were going to throw for him. "Yep, yep, yep this is going to be the best hatchday of his life!" said Ducky. "I hope Chomper can do a better job at keeping Petree busy than Spike did." Said Cera. "Cera, Spike cant talk, what do you expect?" retorted Littlefoot. "Are we almost done or what?" said Cera. "Just about, we just need to find some berries to give him." Replied Littlefoot." Spike sat down and ate some berries off a bush. "SPIIIIIKE!" yelled the others. "Quit eating all the berries or there wont be any left to give to Petree!" Comanded Cera. Spike quickly drew his attention to a fallen branch full of tree stars.

"Hey Chomper, where Littlefoot and the others? Me wanted to play hide and seek today" asked Petree. "Uh they are busy but they said we could play later." Replied Chomper. "Oh, ok" sighed Petree. A rustling in the bushes got Chomper's attention. "Uh I will be back Petree. Stay here" said Chomper. Chomper walked over to the bush. "Hello?" said Chomper. "Chomper we are ready now. Get Petree." Said Cera behind the bush. "Ok." Returned Chomper" Petree started screaming in the background. "Petree!" cried Chomper, as he ran back to where Petree was sitting, and as Cera jumped out of the bushes after him. "He's gone!" said Cera.

"Let me go, big bully!" demanded Petree. "Shut up you little brat!" yelled Sierra. "Your Uncle's gonna get what's coming to him and you are gonna be the bait!" "No, please leave Pterano alone, he no do anything to you!" remarked Petree. "Oohoo yes he did!" replied Sierra. "If I were Id shut up, if you know what's good for you." "Did ya get him?" asked Rinkus. "What do you think? Look what I got in my foot" yelled Sierra.

Back in the Great Valley, Cera and Chomper immediately rushed to the others. "Those bad flyers took Petree." Said Cera. "What?" said Littlefoot "It's true, he swooped down and grabbed him up and took him into the mysterious beyond!" replied Chomper. "Was it those same flyers who used to run with Petree's uncle?" asked Littlefoot. "I think so" said Cera. Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper set off to find the bad flyers who kidnapped Petree. Ducky and Spike stayed behind, in case the grown ups would ask them any questions. And Ducky really didn't feel like dealing with Sierra again. So Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper left the Great Valley to rescue their friend , who was probably having the worst hatch-day ever.

"Nobody knows the trouble me seen…Nobody knows me sorrow" Sang Petree. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? GARGHHHHHH! You are so annoying" screamed Sierra. "No, not till you let Petree go!" replied Petree. "Don't hold your breath kid, you are not leaving until that uncle of yours shows his cowardly face!" roared Sierra. Rinkus was sitting in the corner, as he was witnessing the very first ransom in the history of the world, and he was involved in it. "Say, what if Pterano doesn't know we have Petree?" asked Rinkus. "WHAT? You obviously don't get it do you? Those medling friends of this brat will come and attempt to rescue him. But I am also banking on them finding Pterano. And when they do, they will tell him we have his nephew and then the fight will be on" said Sierra. "Wow you really thought this through" said Rinkus. And so they waited for either Pterano or Petree's friends to show up.

Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper had finally found the mountain where they were hiding, but had no idea who was behind them. "This must be it" exclaimed Littlefoot. "So where are those egg heads anyway? I cant wait to give them a three-horn what-for." Shouted Cera. "Ssssssssssshhhhhhh they might here you" proclaimed Chomper. "Children?" a voice from behind said. "What on Earth are you doing here?" The friends' faces grew happy to see that Pterano had just came out of his cave. "Pterano, Sierra and Rinkus have Petree." said Littlefoot. "Yeah you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" demanded Cera. "What? Petree? Those fiends have gone too far! I must save my beloved nephew! Come on Children." exclaimed Pterano. Pterano and the kids made their way to the top of the mountain to save Petree from Sierra and Rinkus, even if it meant giving them what they wanted…..revenge.

"Oh Spike I do not think this will end well, nope nope nope." said Ducky who remained with Spike in the Great Valley. "We should go see if we can help them…" "Help who?" demanded Mr. Three-horn. "Uh oh" whispered Ducky. "I am waiting for my answer, duck bill" retorted the grumpy three-horn. It looks like Ducky cant avoid this one…

"Alright I will give Pterano until the bright circle falls to show his sorry self up here or I will make this little brat squeal like a baby!" said the enraged Sierra. "Wait no more you cross-eyed fool" said Pterano. "You can threaten me all you want, but going to the Great Valley and threatening my family, is a felony to me. And justice will be served." "You're right about one thing Pterano, justice will be served" replied the cocky Sierra. Rinkus then sneaks up behind Pterano and pushes him to the ground. "Heh he he… You will regret all the times you whacked me in the head because you thought everything I said was stupid." yelled Rinkus. "Pterano look out, behind you!" warned Petree. Several punches and bad hits later, Pterano lay on the ground, almost like a lifeless rock. The angry flyers, think their revenge has just been servedas they prepare to throw the injured Pterano off the cliff. Just before Rinkus can grab his feet however, he is slammed to the ground by Cera. "Take that you rotten egg!" boasted Cera. "Ouch! I cant move" said Rinkus. Sierra then pushes Cera to the edge of the cliff, where she is at the point of falling, Littlefoot and Chomper just arrive, but are helpless to help Cera regain balance as she falls off the cliff, in a loud and fearfull fassion. Pterano hears her screams and realizes he must do something. He gathers all of his strength and takes off and saves Cera in pleanty of time. Though he took his time bringing her to safety, she was very relieved to be back with her friends.

"Now Sierra, look I wish to end this madness right now. I know you hated me from the start, and you have always wanted to beat me senseless. Now you have done it and still you want more. I know that it will be hard to see me live and have satisfaction but please forgive me, Sierra. You too, Rinkus. Please?" pleaded Pterano. "Pterano I didn't know you cared" said a teary eyed Rinkus. "Of course I will forgive you old buddy." "Rinkus you soft headed fool, your playing right into his hands! But I am not, not anymore! It ends now Pterano." Sierra said as he lunged toward him ready to strike again, Petree then uses his weight to hit Sierra in the face and knock him off his target into a wall. "You no ever threaten, Petree's family again" said Petree. The injured and angry Sierra gets back up and is ready to try it again, but he doesn't realize that Littlefoot and Chomper are right above him, dropping big rocks on top of him until it's too late. One lands on his head and knocks him unconscious. "Pterano, you came for me! Petree so proud of the way you stand up to Sierra today" said Petree to his injured uncle. "Of course I did Petree, I couldn't let them hurt you" replied Pterano. "Also as I understand it, it's your hatch-day isn't it?" "Pterano you remembered!"

Once they make it down the mountain, they are greated by a surprise guest, Mr. Three-horn. Pterano looks up at the Three-horn very timidly, because of their eventful past dealing with eachother. "Instead of yelling I would like to thank you Pterano. I saw every bit of the fight, but was unable to assist you because I couldn't climb up there, but the determination you had in your eye when you saved my daughter from a certain disaster, especially in your condition, I don't know how I can ever repay you" said the three-horn. "You could let him come back to Great Valley" hinted Petree. "Come Pterano, children, we grown ups must have a meeting to decide what to do about you" retored Mr. Three-horn.

A long and very promising meeting later, Littlefoot's grandfather makes the announcement. "As a whole, we have seen that you, Pterano have completely changed your ways in less time that any of us could have ever anticipated, you have been cleared of all charges, and you are now welcome in this Valley, to live as one of us" the old longneck said. "Yes, I must admit Pterano when Ducky first told me you were involved I was furious, but had to come, but when I saw you save my daughter, it was like you became my best friend. You have earned my respect and my support" replied Mr. Three-horn. Petree and his mother were so proud and happy for Pterano. Pterano had finally earned his redemption. Rinkus and Pterano made up as well, however, the grown ups did not see fit for Rinkus to stay in the Great Valley. They had to send him away for 3 years and then they would see if he could stay.

As for Pterano, he had learned a valuable lesson. He gave up all his desires to be a leader and a ruler, to focus on becoming the best uncle he could be. "Thank you Pterano, and me friends for the best hatch-day ever!" said Petree.

THE END


End file.
